i found heri FINALLY found her
by gonnabeyou
Summary: Seth always wanted to feel love for the first the imprint way since everyone around started to imprint except him and Leah. Till one day the Cullens and the wolves encounter something different from their kind, which neither side can explain.


Seth POV's

Everybody was here at the bonfire for an IMPORTANT meeting. Jacob, Paul and his imprint Jennifer, Quil, Embry and HIS imprint Nicole, Jared and (for crying out loud) his imprint Silver and Leah were sitting on the logs surrounding the fire while Sam was pacing back and forth in deep thought.

Leah being in one of her bad moods was sitting closer to me and looking at the ground. She was still in love with Sam and everyone knew that…but he got imprinted with our cousin Emily. I was happy and sad at first, he found his SOUL MATE (as NORMAL people call it), yet he broke my sister heart in the process. It's hard for both of them since we are in a pack and the worst part is knowing everything about one another!! All your deepest secrets exposed, your mind is open for them to hear or see everything. It's good for knowing were you are and all that, but seeing the memories run through Leah mind about her and Sam, is definitely hard on us or the time with Bella and Jacob… oh boy was that bad!! But everything good between them, he finally found his SUOLMATE on Nessie who is the daughter of Bella and Edward. His happy now and I'm glad he is, finally getting over Bella. Only I and my sister were the only one who didn't find the ONE and I envy everyone who found…LOVE!

I looked over at Paul and Jennifer, her sitting on his lap looking deep into his eyes and Paul pulling her close making her heart race (enhance hearing is great). Embry was looking at Nicole while she feel asleep on his shoulder, the way he looked at her was so different from the way NORMAL people will look at there lover's. I wonder how it feels like being imprint…when you first meet her and look in her eyes and know…you been imprinted. I used to date a girl I like A LOT ,but I ended it because…if I did FIND my soul mate (which I doubt it) I didn't want to break her heart like…Sam did to my sister. I don't want to have that guilt staring at me all the time at school every single day. When people talk about imprinting I think protective, unconditional love and being everything that she ever wanted… a brother (Quil and Claire, Jacob and Nessie), a friend, and a lover. I want that! I want to be protective and loving her unconditionally! But I have to search for her first-give me a break GOD!

Sam stopped in his track and looked at us with ALPHA showing in his eyes (here we go).

"The Cullen's have informed me that there is scent in Forks which has traveled across the boarders to La Push. They can't tell if the scent is a vampire, so they asked us to check it out. I took Jacob and Paul to track it, we found the trail and is not a vampire,' he closed his eye taking in a deep breathe 'we followed it to an area which is not to far from here, but the trail stopped. We try everything we could but the scent just faded, but we did find this.' Sam looked at Jacob who stood pulling a silver ankle bracelet with a crescent moon dangling on it. Sam nodded his head towards Jacob and he started passing it around, I looked at it and saw something engraved on it _mahenian tokkie fershiana masorly_. Sam took it back and started reading it with difficulty in pronunciation.

"This was found on the trunk dangling in the air with the scent floating around. We think our little FRIEND might have climbed up the tree to get us off the trail. We don't know what we are dealing with, but tonight we are going to find it even if it takes all night." I let out a big sighed. I've haven't been sleeping for couple nights and I got school tomorrow. Jennifer and Nicole were taken back to their homes and Paul and Embry will catch up with us. Everyone took in the deep smell of the scent and I have to admit…what ever we were tracking had an amazing smell. It smelled like orchid and lime mixed together and made my head dizzy. A BEING with this scent should be locked up for smelling like this.

'Seth, Jacob, Jared and Leah, I want you three to go north. The rest come with me.' Sam commanded and changed, lurching into the forest with Paul, Embry and Quil tailing right behind him. I heard a howling breaking the night, I turned around and see them in there wolf form and running. I changed and ran after them to catch up.

We've been running around for I don't know how long and we found nothing. I tried to keeping my mind closed from the others, but Leah just had to say something

_**Bro it's just a scent! Stop being so hyper about it**__. _I growled at her._** Shut up! I'm not hyper about a scent**__._

_**Oh and why are you thinking about imprinting on the thing we are tracking, hmmm**_**? **Looking at me showing her teeth, mocking me.

I heard Jacob and Jared holding back a laugh. _**I said SHUT UP!!**_And I thrust my body at Leah making her colliding with the tree and snapping it. _**You two stop! We have a job to do and its not ripping each other to pieces got it!**_ Sam was not happy and Leah just growled at me.

_**Seth cooled down man**_. Jared looking at my sister limping her way back to us. _**She was only joking man**_.

_**Stop worrying about HER, she can heal**_. Grinding my teeth.

_**Seth**_ Jacob looking at me with concern. He treats me like his little brother and he knows everything I've down and he knows about my jealousy of everyone being imprinted. He always said to me the same thing; youwill find her one day…you just have to wait_._**_ I want you to stand close to me and Leah stay near Jared, don't want a sibling brawl Kay?_** Leah huffed and stalked her way to Jared given me her EVIL look that she thinks still intimidates me. I just laughed and walked over to Jacob's side.

We got back on track and still found nothing, Jacob and Leah were racing-will actually Leah was doing this on purpose just to show the world (will us) that she is faster than us. _**Stop playing around Leah were doing a job not showing off, got it!**_ Jacob yelled the thought out loud that made me laugh, will actually barking a laugh.

_**I am doing my job not playing around**_. But she couldn't fool us, we knew her too well. She started picking up speed and so did Jacob and Jared. _**Leah slow down! This is not a race!**_ Jared shouted. I try picking up the pace until something stopped me in my tracks. _Jingle jingle jingle_. Since we have high hearing we all stopped listening to the sound getting louder.

_**What is that?**_ Jared asked._** It sounds like bells…**_ then we heard a human heart beat _babum…babum…babum_, _**do you hear that? **_I tilted my head back and took a big whiff. Orchid and lime.

_**Can you smell it, I think we found what we are looking for guys,**_ Leah titled her head back and let out a howl and started racing after the trail. _**We shouldn't go yet until the Sam and the others are here! Leah wait!**_ But she didn't stop. Jacob and Jared ran after her while I stood in the spot…feeling dizzy. Why does this scent affect me like this? I tried shaking the feeling off and heard paws pounding the ground heading towards me. _**Seth, were are the others?**_ Sam standing by my side. _**Yeah, where is Jake, Leah and Jared?**_ Quil huffing tiring to catch his breathe. _**They headed that way, we something heard and found the scent leading that way **_pointing my nose towards were they left. Sam curse in his thoughts and looked angry that others left without his order. Sam headed towards the tree and me, Quil and Embry right behind him.

We all saw what the others saw, trees flying by and we were getting closer to hear their heart beating fast, but then they stopped in an open area hearing the stream and grass long and flowing in the wind. Finally catching up with them, but they were in there defense position surrounding something crouching on the ground covered with a black clock near to a big pine tree. _**Everyone in your defense position and Sam standing in front of us.**_ We stood still waiting for the thing to move. Paul being the impatience's let a growl ripped, letting us all look at him and back to the THING. The scent was so intoxicating; my head felt even dizzier being so near. _**Stay focus Seth**_ said Sam. _**I'm trying!**_ Letting out a low growl. The thing was standing, it's back to us. It turned around with its cloaks hood down. We all could tell this is a person maybe 5'3 in height. Sam took a step forward and hesitated, the person lifted head up and we all gasped- will I sure did. The eyes were a deep color blue; like sapphires that made my heart skip a beat. I was sure it was a girl and she looked right at me! Like she can see ME inside this big, furry wolf body or in other words…she is looking deep inside to find me…my soul.

The clouds were moving across the sky, moon is shedding some light upon us. She was standing under the shadows of the trees. Her mouth and nose were covered so you could only see those eyes that shine through the dark. _**Wow!**_ All the guys said while Leah just let out a frustrating and shaking her head side to side. I started to whine, begging her to come out. I wanted to see her clearly; she took a couple of steps until she was out from the shadows. My legs started to shake a little, _**Is she real?**_ I was taken away by her eyes when they sparkled under the moon light; like rare gems that if anyone saw them they would die from perfection (will I would). _**Of course she is real stupid! She is standing in front of us**_! Leah hit me on the side almost making me fall. Jacob looked at me and HER back in forth with curiosity in his eye.

She stood there looking into Sam eyes and to the others. When her eyes met mine again, her heart stopped. She looked to her left and back to me…my whole world stopped. I took a couple of steps towards her while Sam shouting at me to stop, but I couldn't… I didn't want to. She saw me coming and took a step back, I let out a whine of pain, but I don't know why I felt that. I halted when I heard her heart start beating and the next thing I knew. She ran. _**Fellow her!**_ Sam and the other ran after her while I stood there few a second looking at the spot where she last stood. _**Seth come on!**_ Jacob pulled me out of my thought and I ran as fast as my paws took me and caught up with the others.

I could see her running so swiftly dodging all the trees and getting further away, even Leah couldn't catch up with her which was pissing her off pretty badly making her push to her limits. Paul and Jared were on either side of her trying to figure out how to take her down, Sam was behind her trying to dodge all the trunks and tress with out crashing. Jacob, Embry and Quil were behind Leah trying to stop HER from going in another direction but only going straight. I leaped over Sam and now was behind her trying to catch her cloak that was flowing behind her. Her scent making feel dizzy in the head but only making me want her more- did I just say that? _**Yes you did little brother**_. How can a human run so fast, wait she's not human that's why!

Ahead of her there was a really thick, big oak tree and she was heading straight for it. _**What is she doing?**_ Quil and Embry thinking the same thing. If she didn't stop she will crash into it, but she only picked up the speed. I picked it up too; I didn't want her small body to collide into the tree. We were getting close and in a blink of an eye she jumped so high in the air and landed perfect on top of the tree while I didn't slow down or even better…stopped. I collided with the tree with so much impact that the sound echoed through the forest. My body was in so much pain that it was even hard to breathe, everyone surrounded me and asking are you ok? But I couldn't think or even whine in pain. I lifted my head to see her jump off and landing soundless on the ground looking at me. She took one step forward, but Paul went in defense mode and growled at her but she kept on walking towards me. Paul leaped in the air to attack, but froze. I looked at Paul floating in the air; I could see she had powers to stop him in his track; like a force filled is standing between them. With one flick with her fingers, he was thrown landing in the dirt. I realized she didn't wanted to hurt him or a fight. She continue walking towards me and the others were blocking her way. _**Let her through you guys**_ they all looked at me like I was crazy but they all backed away. She moved swiftly towards me that I couldn't hear her foot steps, Paul was back on his feet and he definitely didn't look happy.

I started to smell blood. She got down on her knees and looked me in the eye and I saw something but I couldn't tell clearly, she place a hand on my shoulder bringing electricity shot through out my whole body. She was ice cold to the touch-like a vampire. I looked at her hand which was wrapped in a black cloth and that there was a trunk sticking out of my shoulder. She patted my head making me eased while she slowly moved the piece out of me- I felt nothing. She put her hands together like she was praying but chanting in a language I couldn't understand, but the way she said it was like she was singing to me to sleep; her angelic voice floated in the air and danced in the wind around me. Her hand started to glow a light aqua color and for a second I thought she was going to kill me, but I didn't feel fear…I felt safe. She placed both of her hands on my wound; it stung a little but was replaced with a cold sensation; like taking an icy cold shower on a hot summer day (especially with my temperature). The glow started to fade and the pain I felt was gone…I felt a million times better, she wasn't a threat, but an angel sent from heaven.

I slowly got on my feet scared I might tiger pain, but felt nothing. She healed me faster than I could ever do. She was staring at me with concern in her deep sapphire eyes; I bowed my head and nudged my nose on her hand thanking her. She placed her icy cold hand under my chin to make me look at her. 'Fisheriana my forrainy morthon lerarsh' in that angelic voice of hers. My mind went completely blank. In a blink of an eye she was in front of me the next in the middle of the area still staring at me. Everyone looked at her while I trotted to Paul side. In an elegant movement she bowed like a magician ended a show. She transformed in front of our eyes into a wolf.

She was AMAZING! She was about our size even though in human from she looked small, her fur was a color of midnight blue which moved fluidly in the wind like water and moonlight made it shine in every angle, her eyes were now a shade of violent. Every single one of us was thinking the same thing _**wow**_. She bowed her head again and let out howl and ran towards the trees and then she was gone only leaving pieces of clothing and her scent. Sam said nothing and the only thing that was on all our minds were the same question, who is she and what is she?

Sam looked at me and so did everyone else _**are you… okay?**_ Looking me up and down. _**Bro… what did she do to you? **_Leah nudging her nose against the shoulder that was wounded. _**I…I think she healed me?**_ I started doing a little dance and all of them just stared at me like I was crazy. _**Seth**_ _**are you sure you're ok?**_ Jared and Quil taking a couple steps towards me taking cautions. I let out a barky laugh _**I'm great no…I'm WONDERFUL!**_ Jacob shoved his big head into my ribs showing his pearly white shears into a doggy grin _**Sethy boy is in LOVE with…ah…what is SHE actually?**_ Everyone went silent lost in their own thought thinking and having flashes of her in her human form, running so fast (even faster then Leah!), doing those cool things with her hands…and most importantly… her changing before our eyes into…one of us.

A husky growl came out of Sam _**she is one of our kind, but definitely different than us**_ he moved slowly towards the tree that I slammed into. We _**know she is one of our kind, but she…she…did that cool thing with her hands and healed seth in a matter of seconds! How can that be possible?!?!**_ A picture shot through my head showing what Quil saw when she healed me. _**Tomorrow in the morning I will go to the elders and talk about our little encounter with our little friend. Seth are you sure you're ok? Don't feel strange or anything?**_

_**I'm good**_. I was repeating the words she said to me over and over again. _**What does that mean? **_

_**Dang!**_ Forgot we all share one brain in wolf form! _**Yeah little bro! You keep forgetting.**_ Leah giving me a sneer. _**Here is what we are going to do. I will talk with the elders while Jacob and Seth will go to the Cullen's and tell them about this. The rest of you, keep watch… she could be any where. **_Everyone__started to separate and go their on way. _**Aren't you coming Seth?**_ Leah looked at me. _**You go on ahead I will catch up with you guys. Kay suit yourself. Jacob, race ya.**_ I watched them race into the tree hearing their feet pound on the ground fade in the wind.

I change back into my form so they couldn't hear me; I pulled out my cut-off jeans and put them on. I took in a deep breathe and closed my eyes enjoying the scent that SHE left behind. How can someone be so beautiful-human or not. The way she moved without even crashing into the trees, how high she jumped in the air and landing with such grace like a vampire and feeling cold to the touch. But she is a wolf… with powers that can't even be explained in our world. But the strangest thing was… I felt a connection with her… on a level that I can't even breathe.

'What's happening to me…?"


End file.
